One Night, Some Alcohol, and two people in love
by amiagiraffe
Summary: Uni AU Oneshot ::: Jemma and Fitz have been in love for years, but never had the courage to act on it. One night, late in the lab they had open up vodka and things happen...


Leo traps her against the lab's door. He leans down close to her ear. She could smell the alcohol seeping from his breath just as it did from hers. "Now you have nowhere to go." He then nips at her ear before pulling away to look in her eyes. He feels her shiver against him. "I guess not", She replies in a shaky voice. She reaches up, dragging her hand up his chest , up his neck, to his hair. In one quick motion she grips his head and forces his face towards her. Their lips clashed together as two opposing forces. Their bodies melt together creating a symphony of gasps and moans. Jemma lifts her hips to meet his sending sensations right to her core. Their mouths meet kiss for kiss, as their hands take turns exploring each other's bodies. "I've," Leo gasps, " wanted," in between kisses, " you" he breathes, " for so long.". He turns her so now his back is against the door and dips her body, trailing kisses down from behind her right ear to below her collarbone, getting achingly closer to another two of her pleasure points. "Please don't stop." She manages to gasp out. " I wasn't planning to." He responds in a husky voice, his eyes half-lidded, drunk on the ecstasy. She digs her fingers further into his curly brown hair. Her breath hitches once more as his cold hand travels under her shirt, touching her warm skin. Fitz returns his mouth to her's showing the adoration he has had for her for so long.

The handle attached to the door behind them jiggles.

They freeze in their compromising, but pleasuring position.

Two rough knocks are banged on the door. A man's muffled voice is heard from the others side of the wall, " Hello? Is anyone there? I forgot some papers I needed to take home. I could've sworn I heard some noises."

Fitz and Jemma glance at each other, so much still unsaid.

Jemma is the first one to reluctantly pull away and start straightening herself out, though nothing can be done about her swollen lips.

She clears her throat. " Just a minute".

Leo shakes his head, landing back into reality and tugs his shirt back to its right position. He runs a hand through his hair then walks over back to his station where he was before his urge for Jemma ensued.

Seeing he is where he should be, Jemma walks to the door she, just minutes before was pushed against, and opens it.

" Oh Hi, Dr. Lincoln. Sorry, it took so long, I was in the middle of testing some samples." Jemma says.

Dr. Lincoln eyes her up and down and then searches the almost empty room before his eyes land on Fitz. "Of course, I can see that you were certainly busy. Let me just grab some research I planned on going over this weekend and then I will let you get back to your work."

He not so subtlely winks at her.

Jemma's cheeks redden and looks away towards Fitz who is barely concealing a smirk.

A few minutes later Dr. Lincoln returns to the entrance of the door now bearing a stack of papers.

" Now, don't have too much fun." Dr. Lincoln bears a wide smile on his face.

After he leaves the lab a silence settles between Fitz and Jemma, neither willing to break it or even look up at each other.

Fitz turns back to his research, deciding not to continue the moment he and Jemma were having earlier. They had been friends for too many years to ruin it.

He hears footsteps stalking towards him, but doesn't bother to look up. The footsteps stop.

A familiar voice, he has fallen in love with over the years.

" Now, I am the one who has you trapped." He turns around. His eyes landing on hers.

At that moment they lunge for each other.

 **A/N: This is my first published fanfic! Yay me! I don't watch Agents of Shield, but this was a request from a friend so she gave me some background and this is what I came up with. I hope you liked it - I will be writing longer stories, but probably more in book fandoms like TMI. I'm taking all requests for** **oneshots of any couple from any fandom.**


End file.
